Just Desserts
by Blu Rose
Summary: PhantomBrave&Disgaea One shot, EtnaAsh, LaharlMaronaAdele Ash should've been wary when she gave him that piece of cake. Now he's tied to a bed and Etna's dressed in revealing langerie. R&R!


**Blu: Weird idea I had. First Disgaea/Phantom Brave oneshot! Hoping to do more in the future. This one takes place AFTER The Chroma and The Overlord.**

**Etna: (Pokes Blu with her spear) Get on with the story!**

**Blu: OW! Okay, okay! My, aren't WE anxious?**

**DISCLAIMER: BLU ROSE DOESN'T OWN DISGAEA: HOUR OF DARKNESS, PHANTOM BRAVE, OR ANYTHING THAT COMES FROM IT. I ONLY OWN A COPY OF PHANTOM BRAVE AND THIS FIC.**

**Just Desserts**

He _really_ should have expected something bad to happen when Etna gave him that piece of cake. The thing had _black icing_ and _blood red filling_ for crying out loud! But, alas, now Ash was tied to Etna's bed with handcuff and a sock stuffed in his mouth.

The room lighting was dim. There were only a few lit candles and it didn't make the already dark-looking room any more cheery.

_'Dear God, what's she going to do to me?'_ The blue-haired demon thought as he stared at the ceiling. He could've broken out of here if his body actually _moved_! Did that little red-haired vixen drug that piece of cake? ...Yup. That's just Etna's style.

The door to the room opened and in walked Etna. The demon vassal had on different attire than usual. She wore a short dark purple see-through night robe that revealed the black strap bra and panty she wore beneath it. Her red hair wasn't up in its usual pigtails--it was down, going a few inches past her shoulders. If Ash weren't so upset and Etna was a normal girl, he would've thought she looked..._cute_. _Sexy_ even.

Ash tried to speak, but all that came out were muffled sounds. The demoness walked over to the bed and looked down at the demon chroma, a cat-like smirk appearing on her face. He started to panic when she jumped on top of him.

"Hello..._lover_." She said in what he had to guess was the most seductive tone of voice Etna ever had. Ash's eyes bulged out to at that last word.

_'L...LOVER?'_ He mentally shouted as he stared at the vassal. Ash tried to speak out in protest, but he forgot the sock was still in his mouth. Etna finally noticed the sock and pulled it out, allowing her prisoner to speak. "LOVER? I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" She gave him a cat-like smirk that made Ash sweatdrop.

"Not _yet_." Out of nowhere, Etna pulled out a piece of cake. The same sort of cake that she gave to Ash before he blacked out.

"Wha... What are you going to do?"

"Heh-heh... Oh, nothing harmful. I'll just make you my love slave for a couple of hours. No biggie."

Ash's eyes bulged out again. "Wait a minute! You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I _can_! Because _this_ slice of cake has been dabbed with _"Love Potion Number 7_"--with an extra dose of vitamin S-E-X" The red-haired demoness said as she held up a small vial of glowing pink liquid. She winked at the chroma turned demon. "This stuff will get _anyone_ to fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see! And we're all _alone _in this room..." Etna gave a cat-like smirk as she hid the vial back in God-knows-where.

"Et-...Etna! Why...? I don't want to do this! I don't _like _you like that!"

"Hmhmhm... But _I_ _do_." She then began to stuff the cake down his throat forcefully. "And if you don't eat it, I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and make you go through this _all_ _over again_!" The red-haired vassal pulled out a glass of milk from nowhere--Where she was hiding this stuff in that flimsy robe, Ash would never know--and actually managed to get Ash to drink it all down.

The blue-haired demon chroma coughed. "Man, that cake's dry..." His eyes suddenly locked with Etna's. Red eyes widened slightly. "Etna..."

The demoness grinned at the sound of her name. "Yesss?" She hissed seductively as she licked her fangs.

"You look ravishing in that outfit."

"Oh, you like it? I got it on my discount at the Netherworld Mall."

"Yes, but I want to see what's _under_ the robe!"

"Take me, Ash! You naughty, naughty chroma!"

The following actions were too nasty and sexual to be explained. Mint the witch, Raz the fighter, and Kisho the swordmaster were listening outside the room.

"BWAHAHAHA! See? I _told_ you it would work!" The witch exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and began to laugh madly

Kisho's left eye twitched. "That was..._sick_. Etna is a cruel demoness..."

"I'm just glad I'm not the one doing it Doggy-Style in there." Said Raz, who was leaning against the wall.

"By the way, Mint, what happened to Lover Potion Numbers 1 through 6?"

The red-haired witch winked and a small heart floated over her head. "Numbers 1 through 5 are safely locked away! But I had some _fun_ with number 6..."

**X-X-X**

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Adele pointed a laser gun at Laharl.

"What the _hell_ are you taking about, moron? I'M NOT TRYING TO TOUCH _HER_!" The demon prince bellowed as he pointed at Marona.

"Yeah, right! I know what you do! You give her looks of longing when I'm not looking, and you keep staring at her ass!"

Marona sweatdropped as her eyes reduced to little dots. "Huh?"

"Dammit, I don't _care_ if you're the Overlord and I'm supposed to obey you! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER!" The thief pulled the trigger and sound of gunshots, a chroma's shrieks of terror, and Laharl cursing up a storm was heard.

Just another day in the Overlord's Castle...

**THE END!**

**Blu: That was kinda fun! I'm hoping to do another The Chroma and The Overlord oneshot. Maybe some AUs and something with Disgaea 2 (I WANT IT!). Please review or else I'll sic my pet Fenrir on you!**

**Poopsie the Fenrir: GRRRRRR!**

**Blu: See you next time!**


End file.
